eight simple rules
by xEspeciallyNow
Summary: Cate has good news and so does Bridget only hers isn't as good.Bridget sleeps with Kyle and has his baby, only is it his? Bridget can't cope with the baby what is she going to do?
1. we're moving

Chapter one: we're moving

'Kids come down' Cate shouted upstairs 'I have something important to tell you.'

Rory, Bridget and Kerry ran down the stairs and sat down on the leather sofa. 'I don't know how to tell you this but...' Cate said. 'Is it gramps' Bridget butted in. 'it's not gramps' explained Cate. Rory and Kerry sighed with relief. Jim had been quite poorly recently and the whole family was worried about him especially Cate.

'We're moving!' said Cate.

'What?!' shouted Bridget. 'You can't take me away from all of my friends and fans'

'Fans' laughed Kerry

'Yes Kerry my fans' Bridget said in a serious tone.

'Girls' Cate yelled

They stopped and looked at Cate who was looking straight back at them.

' we have a couple with 2 kids who want to have one last look at the house to see if they definitely want to buy it, their coming tomorrow at noon when you're at school.'

'When are we moving mum?' asked Rory

'I'm looking at a few houses this week' replied Cate.

'But mum I don't want to move I can't leave Kyle' Kerry moaned.

'I'm sorry Carebear, but we have to I've got a new job.' said Cate.

'Now go upstairs and tidy your bedrooms' Cate told them.

They did as they was told and slowly walked up the stairs. Kerry and Bridget was the first to finish but Kerry did all the tiding, Bridget sat on her bed plucking her eyebrows.

R&R please

this is only the first chapter so it is going to be a little boring


	2. i love Kyle

Chapter 2: I love Kyle

Bridget, Kerry, Rory breakfasts ready' Cate shouted

Bridget sleepily walked down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table.

'Cereal' Rory said 'you shouted breakfasts ready and you didn't make the cereal you put it in a bowl.'

'I was going to make pancakes but we have no flour left' Cate explained.

'I'm off to school' said Kerry while grabbing a slice of toast and heading for the door.

'Don't you want a lift like normal?' Cate replied

'Nope I'm walking with Kyle' shouted Kerry while shutting the door behind her.

Kyle was waiting near the garden gate for her. When she walked out of the door he smiled and went to meet her. They kissed and then held hands walking down the garden path. Bridget was looking through the window and saw them together. She knew they were going out but wishes she had never cheated on him. She ran upstairs crying, Cate followed.

'Bridget what's wrong?' Cate said sympathetically.

'It's Kyle' Bridget said in between sobs.

'What's he done' Cate asked concerned.

'Nothing' replied Bridget with tears rolling down her cheeks.' I love him!'

'Honey you know you can't go out with him right' said Cate

'I know I knew that when Kerry started going out with him' Bridget said sniffling.

'Mum can I stay at home today because I don't want to see them together; they spend dinner and break with each other sitting on my table with my friends.' Bridget shouted.

'Okay but don't say anything to MR and MRS Brown' Explained Cate.

(Three hours later)

Kerry and Rory came home with Kyle.

'Why wasn't you at school today' Kyle asks Bridget

'errm I wasn't feeling well this morning' said Bridget

'Well I hope you feel better soon' Kyle kindly said

Bridget smiled and said 'thanks I hope I do too.'


	3. good news

Chapter three; Good news

Kerry, Rory and Bridget are sat on the sofa waiting for Cate to tell them something.

'I've got some good news... the Browns want to buy the house and I have found the perfect house for us!' Cate said excitingly

'where is it' said Bridget, 'is it England because they have really cute boys there and I love their accent'

'No Beach it is not England it is in Detroit so you won't have to schools and it is only a few blocks away' explained Cate

'Oh I was kind of getting used to the idea of moving to England' Bridget said disappointed.

'Start packing we are moving soon' said Cate.

They all ran upstairs to start packing.

While they were packing Bridget found a box full of photos of her dad. Her and Kerry looked through them and reminisced about their dad. Cate walked in on them talking she watched for a while as they talked about the things they loved about him. A single tear rolled down her face she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve as she didn't want anyone to see her crying. Kerry and Bridget stopped talking and noticed their mum had been watching them talking.

'How long have you been spying on us' Kerry asked

'About a minute or two' replied Cate. 'Come on girls get packing some of your stuff please we are moving in a week'

Cate left the room and they started packing the stuff they wouldn't need. Kerry held up a stick of concealer.

'Bridge do you need this?' Kerry asked Bridget

'Of course' said Bridget in a surprised tone 'in case I get a zit which is like never'

Kerry put the concealer in the keep pile and held up another two make up items.

Cate shouted 'kid's tea's ready' the kids walked down the steps and sat at the table.

'Where's the food' asked Rory

'Come outside' Cate told them

Outside were the neighbours, close family and friends. It was a leaving party even though they weren't moving far the neighbours wanted to say goodbye.


	4. moving

Chapter four: moving

Everyone was packing last little bits. Kerry went downstairs to get some boxes. Bridget was talking to Kyle about being in love.

'Are you in love' she asked him

'Yeah with your sister Kerry. You?' he replied

'Yes with this boy we used to go out but it didn't work out' she said

'What Happened?' Kyle asked Bridget

'I cheated on him' she told him

'God how many people have you cheated on?' he asked

'One time which I wish I never did because I lost the person I loved the most' she said as she looked lovingly into his blue eyes.

She found herself moving closer to Kyle. Bridget leaned nearer and nearer and then they started kissing. Kyle pulled away and said 'what did you do that for you was the one that cheated on me'

They herd Kerry running up the stairs so they quickly started packing. When Kerry was in the bedroom Kyle said,'I better go now babe it's getting late and I have school in the morning' Kerry walked to him and kissed him on his lips.

'See you tomorrow' she shouted from the bedroom to Kyle who was on his way downstairs

Bridget walked into her mum's room and said that they need to talk.

'What do you want to talk about?' Cate asked her

'I've done something really bad... errm I kind of kissed...'she couldn't finish the sentence because Cate butted in

'KYLE!' she shouted

'Shhh mum I haven't told Kerry and I don't think I can, she will be really upset and will hate me for life.

'I don't think she will hate you for life' Cate said reassuringly, 'thinking about yeah she probably will hate you for life.'

'Mum you're not helping' Bridget told her.

(Few days later)

They have finally moving into the new house

'Rory Joseph Hennessy you drop those photos of your dad one more time you will not drop anything else ever again ok' Cate said angrily.

When everything had been put away Cate and the kids sat down and talked about Paul. All of them had tears in their eyes, each one hoping that one of the others would cry first so they could cry.


	5. oh no what have i done

Chapter five: oh no what have I done

Cate is picking up Kerry and Rory. There is a knock at the door. It is Kyle. Bridget runs to the door to let him in.

'About last night. I'm...' Bridget didn't finish the sentence when she was about to say 'sorry' Kyle walked over to her and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. She runs up stairs and he follows. She sits down on her bed. He sits down too. They start to kiss again. Bridget pulls away 'what if Kerry walks in on us' Bridget asks him. 'We'll have to make sure she doesn't' he replies. They start kissing again.

(10 minutes later)

The front door opens and Cate, Kerry and Rory walk in. Bridget and Kyle jump from the bed. Kerry is walking upstairs to put her school bag away. Kerry walks in.

'Kyle what are you doing in my bedroom with my sister' she asked him.

'Just talking nothing else' he replied.

Kerry walked out of the room

'this has got to stop' Kyle told Bridget, 'and Kerry must never find out'

'Don't worry I won't tell her I promise' she said in a serious tone.

Later on Kyle went home and Bridget was on the phone to Jenna.

'Do you still like Kyle' she asked Bridget

'Yeah and we like so totally kissed.... oh my God I wasn't meant to tell anyone' she replied 'promise you won't tell'

'I promise' said Jenna, 'did you do anything else'

'Nope' said Bridget

'Yes you did you are such a crap liar, you can tell because your voice gets louder and squeakier' said Jenna in a shocked tone of voice.

'Okay we did... but you can't tell anyone' Bridget replied

'Oh my god I can't believe you did it before me and with your ex boyfriend Kyle. I gotta go now bye'

Jenna and Bridget had finished on the phone, when she remembered that Jenna has the biggest mouth in the school. 'If she really was my best friend she wouldn't tell anyone' she thought.

The next day at school people were staring and pointing at Bridget. She went to go and find Jenna.

'Jenna why are people staring and pointing at me?' Bridget asked in a confused tone of voice

'Oh yeah about that I kind of told someone about you and Kyle!' Jenna explained.

Bridget walked away and tried to avoid Kerry all day, but what was she going to do at home she lives with her and shares the same bedroom as her.

When she got home Kerry was sat on the sofa waiting for her with red bits under eyes form crying. Bridget tried to walk past her but she stood up and wouldn't let her past till she told her what happened.

'When did it happen?' asked an emotional Kerry.

'Yesterday when mum was picking you and Rory up from school I had a test so I went home early, he knocked on the door I answered and I was just going to say sorry for kissing him the other day. 'You should know he kissed me first' replied Bridget.

'You kissed more than once?' Kerry said with tears pouring from her eyes.

Kerry walked out of the room and upstairs. Cate was stood near her bedroom door. She asked her what was wrong and Kerry told her everything. When Cate left to talk to Bridget, Kerry fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about her and Kyle.


	6. WHAT! I'M LATE

Kerry didn't go to school the next day she was too upset. Cate felt hopeless her little girl was hurting and all she could do was stand and watch tears pour from her dark brown eyes.

The phone rang it was the school telling Cate to pick up Bridget as she as just fainted in tennis. Cate put the phone down and ran to the car. When she got to the school the school doctor had asked her some questions and found nothing wrong. Cate helped her into the car, and then drove home. When they got home Bridget went straight to bed. Bridget and Kerry were both fast asleep when Cate went to check on them.

When Bridget woke up Cate went in to talk to her

'How you feeling Beach?' Cate asked in a concerned tone of voice.

'I'm fine just a little thirsty' she replied.

'What happened today in tennis?' Cate asked

'I was about to hit the ball my eye sight went blurry and then...I can't remember. Said Bridget.

'okay then try and get to sleep' Cate told her.

When Rory got home he asked what happened with Bridget.

'She fainted' Cate explained.

Rory then went to the living room to play on the computer.

Bridget fainted a few more times that day. So Cate decided to take her and Kerry to the doctors in the morning.

'Tea's ready' Cate told the kids

'I'm not hungry' replied Kerry.

At the doctors they told Cate to take her to the hospital the next time she faints. The doctor said that Kerry was depressed and should be off school until she feels better. The doctor gave her some anti-depressants that she has to take twice a day.

When they got back home Bridget wanted a private conversation with Cate.

'What's wrong honey?'Cate asked

'Mum I don't know how to tell you this but I am late' she said very quietly.

'You're what?' Cate said in a shocked tone

'Late' Bridget shouted

'I heard you the first time, I was just making sure I heard you correctly' Cate shouted back. 'I think we should take you to the hospital just to see if you are pregnant okay we could be wrong'

When they arrived at the hospital the receptionist gave her some forms to fill out. When they had filled them in Cate gave her the forms back and was told the doctor will be with you soon and to take a seat in the waiting area. It wasn't long before Bridget was called in.

'So miss Hennessey you think you might be pregnant' said the female doctor.

'Yes' she replied

'Have you taken a test?' the doctor asked

'Well I was going to but I have been busy' said Bridget.

The doctor handed her a pregnancy test. 'I want you to go to the toilet to see if you're pregnant or not' the doctor said

Bridget did as she was told and went to the toilet. A few minutes she came back and said' what does a blue line mean?'

'It means you are pregnant' said Cate.

'Is there a blue line?' asked the doctor

'yeah' she replied her hands shaking with nerves.

'I want you to come back tomorrow for a scan you can't have anything to eat but you must drink loads of water ok'

'Ok bye' said Cate and Bridget

In the car on the way home it was silent. They didn't know what to say to each other.

'How can I tell Kerry' Bridget asked her mum

'I don't know but I wouldn't tell her now she is depressed.' Replied Cate

When they got home Bridget went straight to bed and fell fast asleep.


	7. PS I Love You

Chapter seven: PS. I love you 

The next day at school in maths Bridget and Kyle sit near each other. She sent him a note 'do you want to go out to dinner tonight I have something important to tell you love Bridget'. Kyle sent her one too saying 'of course I will. Ps I love you'

Meanwhile Kerry was crying about what she found in Bridget's diary. Kerry rang Bridget in the middle of her lesson. The cell rang 'ring ring.' Everyone laughs at the ring tone even the teacher.

Bridget answers.

'Put your cell phone away or it will be confiscated' the teacher told Bridget.

'confi...what' Bridget asks in a confused tone

'Confiscated means your phone will get taken off you' the teacher replied.

She cuts Kerry off and puts the phone away.

'Kyle I don't want to go to dinner now, I will tell you in a note' she replies back to his note

Kyle sends one back saying 'what'

Oh my god I can't believe I am going to tell him that I am having his baby at least he can't shout something out in class because we having a test. She sends him another note saying' Kyle I don't know how to write this but...... I'm pregnant' but the note doesn't get to Kyle the teacher snatches it off the desk and reads it out to the class, Bridget tries to stop him but it was too late he had already started reading it out. After he had read it out the class laughed and pointed at them. He told them to go out to talk about what they were going to do.

'What are we going to do' he asked her

'I don't know my life is messed up' said Bridget her eye filling with tears.

'You know I love you...Right 'Kyle said while holding her close to him.

'I didn't not until you said it in the note' she replied

'I think you better go home' Kyle said sympathetically

'I do too' she said as she walked away.

When she was walking to the office Kyle couldn't help but get little excited about the baby that he Bridget was having.


	8. why didn't you tell me?

Chapter 8: why didn't you tell me?

When Bridget got home Kerry was laid in bed waiting for her.

When she walked into the room. Kerry stared at her and said 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Mum told me not to because you're depressed' replied Bridget and then left the room. Kerry took the diary from inside the top draw and read it over and over again until it made her feel sick.

She threw the book on to the bed, ran to the toilet where she threw up. She walked back into the bedroom with tears pouring from her eyes and with a razor.

Meanwhile Bridget was on the phone to Cate telling her to come home from work it was an emergency.

Cate put the phone down and rushed home thinking to see the house on fire or windows smashed, but she didn't it was the same as how she left it this morning. When she walked in and saw Bridget crying, she worked out what was wrong with her.

'How did they find out Beach?' she asked her oldest daughter.

'I told Kyle in a note but he didn't get the note' she sobbed, 'the teacher got it first and read it out to the whole of my maths class, I tried to stop him but it was too late he had already started reading.'

'You know you shouldn't pass notes in class and....' Bridget butted in 'I know but I thought it would be easier to send it in a note than tell him'

Cate wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes and prayed that Bridget wouldn't see the tears in her own eyes.

'I think you need a nice long bath' said Cate.

As Bridget walked up the stairs to run a bath, Cate called the hospital to book Bridget in for her first scan. Kerry was sat on the end of her bed crying with a razor still in her hand. She put it on her wrist, and scraped it along her skin leaving a cut. Red blood oozed from the wound and the pain made her feel a little happier.


	9. Bridget's first scan :

Chapter nine: the first scan 

A few week later and Kerry was still cutting herself it was a pain relief for her. It hurt her seeing her sister Bridget and her boyfriend Kyle playing happy families.

It was the day of Bridget's first scan and Kerry didn't want to be there but Cate told her she had to go. They still weren't talking and it was tearing the family apart.

'Bridge come on where're going to be late for your scan' shouted Cate

'I'm putting makeup on' she shouted back

'You don't need makeup on your only going to the Hospital

A few minutes later they were on their way to pick up Kyle from his house. When he got in the car there was an awkward silence.

To break the silence Kyle said' how are you feeling Kerry' she replied sarcastically saying 'I couldn't be better thanks, my boyfriend slept with my sister then knocked her up'

'Hey' said Bridget

'Stop it you two, Kerry, Kyle was only trying to be nice.

When they got to the hospital Bridget didn't feel well and vomited all over Kerry's shoes.

Kerry walked straight to the hospital toilets to wipe it off. Bridget followed her and was about to be sick again.

'Kerry please will you hold my hair' she asked very kindly

'Why should I hold your hair, you are having my boyfriends baby'

'So I don't get vomit in it please' she asked in between retches

Kerry went down to her sister's level and held her back.

When she felt better they went into the waiting room talking, Cate looked very surprised to see them talking.

Soon the doctor called her in. She was told to lift her top up and she did as she was told. The nurse put jelly on her stomach, rubbed it in and then scanned her belly. When they heard a heartbeat Cate started to cry. Kerry cried when she saw the little arms and legs. The nurse told Bridget that he/she will have fingernails now.

'Fingernails' Bridget said in a shocked tone.' Can you tell if the baby is a boy or girl now?'

'I'm sorry not until your next scan which will be in eight week. Would you like to take a picture home' the nurse asked her.

'Yes please' Cate said butting in.

Kyle left the room, he needed some air. 'Should I propose to Bridget' he thought.' that's what I'm going to do. I am going to propose to her'

When Kyle walked back in his hands were shaking and he felt like he was going to throw up with nerves.

He got down on one knee and said 'Bridget you are the only girl I have ever loved will you marry me?'

Kerry started to cry and walked out of the room. Cate followed to talk to her.

'Yes' screamed Bridget.

He kissed her.

They held hands and watched their baby on the screen.

When they got home Bridget stuck the photo on the fridge with magnets that spelt the word baby.

When Rory saw the baby on the fridge he said 'is that its head... that's really big'

'Shut up Rory no it's not' Bridget told him

'I know I just wanted to annoy you' he replied.


	10. Fat

Chapter ten: Fat

Cate was downstairs pouring cereal into a bowl when there was a loud scream. It was Bridget. The scream made Cate jump and cereal went all over the counter.

She ran upstairs to find her oldest daughter sat on the bed crying. 'What's up Beach?' Cate asked concerned.

'My jeans don't fit me, I'm too fat!' Bridget said in between sobs.

'That's what happens when you have a baby' Cate replied.

Cate went out of the room and cleaned up the cornflakes.

When Bridget finally came down she was wearing her pyjamas and said she wasn't going to school.

Cate didn't argue and called Kerry and Rory down for school.

Bridget went back to bed and Cate took Kerry and Rory to school then went to work.

A few hours later when Bridget was dreaming there was a knock at the door.

It was Kyle.

She quickly sat up with shock and went down to see who it was.

'KYLE' she shouted when she opened the door

'BRIDGET' he sarcastically shouted back.

She let him in and they talked for hours, they were still talking when Kerry came home from school.

Kerry walked in the house, saw Kyle and ran upstairs; she was still upset with him for cheating on her.

She went in the bathroom to get the razor.

She picked it up and held it in her hand.

Then threw it in the bin.

She wasn't making herself feel better anymore it was just hurting.

Meanwhile Bridget was making a sandwich for her and Kyle.

When Cate walked in and saw Kyle she ran upstairs to see Kerry Laid on her bed laughing.

'That's unusual' Cate thought, 'Kerry laughing'

She went back downstairs to start making tea.

Kyle didn't stay for tea and went home an hour later.

That night Cate, Bridget and Kerry had a long talk about Kyle and the baby.

Later on Kerry and Bridget dragged their feet upstairs and climbed into bed.


	11. Drunk

Chapter11

Cate thought it would be better if Kerry and Bridget got home schooled instead of going to the local school just until Bridget had had the baby and everything was getting back to normal.

They were both quite happy about it especially Kerry because she wouldn't have to see Kyle at school.

'Whose going to home school us?' asked Bridget

'I'm going to get some work of your teacher and pay someone to teach both of you' replied Cate

There was a knock at the door, it was Kyle. Cate let him in and went upstairs, Kerry followed to let Bridget and Kyle have time alone.

'Have you thought of any names' Kyle asked Bridget

'I have a few I like' she replied

'Are you going to tell me them or not' he said.

'Briella Hope, Angel Reagan, Sophia Mae, Ella Hope and Teagan Faith' she said

'Someone's being doing their homework' Kyle said sarcastically.

'How far a long are you' he asked her.

'well... I was eight week gone when I went for the first scan, and that was two week ago. So I'm 10 week. Said Bridget.

Cate came down the stairs and it was silent.

'hmm' she thought' that was weird Bridget quiet...something must be wrong'

'you okay Beech' she asked her oldest daughter

' yeah I'm fine just thinking of names for the baby' Bridget replied

' what have you got so far?' Cate asked

'Briella Hope, Angel Reagan, Sophia Mae, Ella Hope and Teagan Faith' said Bridget

'What about names for a boy' said Cate

'I'm still thinking' Bridget said while closing the door behind her and Kyle.

Cate started to put clothes in the dryer and thought that she deserves a rest.

When she had finished she sat down and had a little nap.

She woke up when Bridget came banging in.

Bridget forgot there was a step and nearly tripped.

'Are you okay' Cate asked concerned

'I'm fine' said Bridget her words slurring.

Bridget tried to walk to the steps nearly falling about 10 times

'Are you sure you're fine' said Cate

'yes I'm fine' Bridget replied.

Cate didn't believe her but let her go upstairs.

Cate sat back down in the chair when there was a BANG!

Bridget had fallen!!

R&R please

And tell me what Bridget should call the baby if it is a girl. Boy names will be in the next chapter 


	12. Heartbeat

Cate rushed over to her eldest daughter who was lying on the floor.

'Bridget, Bridget. I can't lose you or the baby' Cate said with tears pouring from her eyes

Cate still hadn't got over Paul dying. She had cried herself to sleep every night since he had died. She never cried in front of the kids, it would make them cry too.

Cate called an ambulance.

'You have to keep talking to her' the paramedic said to Cate.

When the ambulance was on its way, those minutes were the longest in Cate's life.

Cate checked her pulse. She was breathing.

Cate let out a sigh of relief

Finally the ambulance came and took Bridget to the hospital, Cate went in with her.

When they got to the hospital Bridget had woken up, the nurse took her down for a scan to see if the baby was still alive.

The nurse put the scanner on Bridget's belly and tried to find a heartbeat.

5 minutes later, the nurse had news that would change Bridget's life forever.

'I'm sorry' the nurse said in a caring tone' I can't find a heartbeat'

To be continued...


	13. Heartbeat part two

Previously on eight simple rules:

5 minutes later, the nurse had news that would change Bridget's life forever.

'I'm sorry' the nurse said in a caring tone' I can't find a heartbeat'

........................................................................................................................................................................

'Can't you try again' Bridget said with tears pouring from her eyes

'We can try but it doesn't mean we will find a heartbeat' replied the nurse.

The nurse put the scanner on Bridget's belly again. Bridget heard a noise coming from the screen.

'Your baby's very lucky' said the nurse

Bridget started to cry even more, but this time they were tears of joy.

The nurse wheeled Bridget on to the maternity ward and told Cate that they would keep Bridget in overnight just to make sure nothing happened.

'Beach I think it's time you got some sleep today has been a very busy day' said Cate 'I'll still be here when you wake up'

'You don't have to. Night' Bridget replied

Cate didn't answer Bridget back because her eyes were slowly closing. She stroked her head and watched her breathing.

Later Cate called Kerry and told what had happened and to look after Rory for the night.

When Bridget woke up she started to cry

'I can't do it' said Bridget

'You can't do what?' Cate asked confused

'I can't have the b... b... baby. Today just made me realise how I'm not ready to become a mum. I want to have an abortion' Bridget told her mum

'It's too late to have an abortion. What made you change your mind? You were happy three hours ago' Cate replied

'I had a dream about me being rubbish mum. I am going to get rid of it weather you like it or not' Bridget shouted at her mum.

Cate walked out of the room to leave Bridget alone for a while.

A few hours later Kyle arrived. Cate had called him.

'Hi Bridge. I've been thinking of some names for the baby, what about Alfie, Kayden, Oscar, Jack, Logan for boys and Lilly, Ava, Willow, Summer and Isabelle for girls' Kyle said getting excited

Bridget started crying

'Is there something wrong with the baby? Has it died?' Kyle asked concerned

'There's nothing wrong with the baby. I'm just tired that's all' Bridget replied

'You want me to leave and come back tomorrow?' Kyle asked

'No. I thought we already had the names picked out if it was a girl Briella Hope, Angel Reagan, Sophia Mae, Ella Hope and Teagan Faith' said Bridget

Bridget's eyes slowly started to close, so Kyle left her to sleep.


	14. home

The nurse rang Cate to come and take Bridget home. Cate rushed to the hospital, she had missed her, it was only for one night but it felt like forever.

When Cate got to the hospital Bridget walked over to Cate and gave her a hug. Cate picked up her bags and walked out of the hospital.

Cate helped Bridget in the car and set off home.

'Have you thought of any names?' Cate asked trying to break the silence

'Yeah, if it's a girl Briella Hope, Angel Reagan, Sophia Mae, Ella Hope and Teagan Faith and if it's a boy Alfie, Kayden, Oscar, Jack, Logan' said Bridget

When they got home Cate wanted to talk to Bridget about the fall. They both sat on the sofa.

'Bridget why did you fall?' Cate asked concerned

There was a long pause

'I felt d... d... dizzy. I felt dizzy' Bridget replied repeating herself to make sure it sounded believable

Cate walked away and let Bridget get some rest. Kyle knocked on the door so Cate let him in.

'Bet you have a really bad hangover' said Kyle as he walked in the door.

'Why would Bridget have a hangover?' Cate asked Kyle

Kyle didn't reply

'Why did you let my pregnant 16 year old daughter get drunk?' Cate asked him again

Once again he did not answer and walked out of the door. Cate shut the door behind him and sat down with Bridget.

'I'm going to ask you this question again, why did you fall?' said Cate

'Because I was drunk' Bridget replied

Cate walked in the kitchen not knowing what to say.

Bridget ran upstairs and was sick. Cate followed and held her hair back.

'I'm sorry' Bridget said in between retches

'I forgive you' Cate said in a caring tone, 'I just don't know why you would do it?'

Bridget didn't answer and was sick again. They both walked out of the bathroom. Rory was stood on the landing

'Morning sickness?' he said

'More like afternoon sickness' Bridget replied with a giggle.

All three of them walked downstairs and sat in the living room where they talked about Paul and what he would be thinking now.


	15. Anniversary

It is the first anniversary since Paul's death. Bridget decides she wants to write a letter to him and put it on his grave.

_Dear dad _

_It's been a year. Every day I miss you more and more, I thought that as time went by it would get easier, but I was wrong, it gets harder and harder. Sometimes it's that bad I can't be bothered anymore. I just wish that things were like they used to be. Me and Kerry arguing over stupid little things like jeans, Rory playing video games and you sat in the bathroom; the only place you could get some peace and quiet. _

_Life at the moment is pretty rubbish; I'm going to be a sixteen year old mum in four months, and I'm not ready to have a baby, I can't even look after myself. What would you want me to do? Keep it? Or put it up for adoption? If it's a boy I want to call it Paul after you. I hope you like that. I have some really big news that I can't tell anyone. I need to write it down somewhere and throw it away. I can tell you, you're my dad. Okay here it goes. Kyle might not be the baby's dad. There was this other boy around the same time, and I'm worried that Kyle will find out and dump me. I don't want that to happen I love him, I know I've said it before but I have grown up a lot since then. _

_See you soon _

_Love Beach xxx _

On the way to the graveyard Bridget bought some flowers from the supermarket and put the letter inside. When she got to the grave she laid the flowers down, kissed her hand and placed it on the grave saying 'goodbye dad' and left with tears in her eyes.


	16. Stabbing Pain

As she sat down on the sofa she felt a stabbing pain in her belly.

'OWW' she screamed.

Cate ran downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

'What's wrong Beach?'

'I just had a stabbing pain'

'That can't be a normal stabbing pain'

'It was in my belly'

Just then Bridget's waters broke

'That means the baby's coming' Cate said getting excited

'KERRY, RORY' Cate shouted 'COME DOWNSTAIRS AND ONE OF YOU BRING BRIDGETS HOPSITAL BAG'

Minutes later Kerry and Rory came downstairs with the bag.

'What's happening' Rory asked

'Bridget's having a baby'

'Well duh' Bridget replied sarcastically

'The baby can't be coming I'm only thirty weeks' Bridget said getting worried

'Thirty weeks? No you're not you're 38 weeks' Cate corrected

Bridget let out a small sigh of relief before getting another contraction.

Cate told everyone to get in the car.

When they got to the hospital Bridget was put onto a ward and was told she was seven centimetres dilated.

'Have you got anything to relieve the pain' Cate asked the midwife

'We could give her an epidural or gas and air' the midwife replied

'She will have the epidural' Cate butted in

Minutes later the nurse returned with a needle

'I don't want pain relief' Bridget told Cate and the midwife

'Okay, if you need anything just press the button above your bed' said the midwife

'Call Kyle I want him to be here'

Cate walked out of the hospital and called Kyle who said he is on his way.

A few hours later the midwife came to see how many centimetres dilated Bridget was

'You're ten centimetres, time to take you down to the delivery suit'

Cate and Kyle held Bridget's hands as they wheeled her down.


	17. Visions and Bryony

One hour later Bridget was wheeled out of the delivery suit holding a baby girl. The baby had wispy blonde hair and big blue eyes just like Bridget's. Cate was crying with joy at being a grandma for the first time.

Back on the ward the baby was fast asleep so she was put in the nursery.

'Thought of any names' Cate asked

'Yes but we don't like the ones we first picked out for her'

Cate let out a sigh of relief

'Thank god' Cate said 'they were horrible'

Bridget and Kyle laughed.

'I like Bryony Hope' said Bridget

'So do I' Kyle replied

'Guess her names Bryony Hope' said Cate

'you get some rest now Beach'

Cate and Kyle left the ward while Bridget had some sleep.

A few hours later Bridget had woke up. She saw Paul smiling at her.

'Dad' she said with tears in her eyes.

Paul didn't do anything

'You came to see your first grandchild'

Paul still didn't do anything

Bridget blinked and Paul was gone

'Dad' she said while crying

Cate and Kyle walked on the ward and saw Bridget crying

'What's wrong Beach?' asked Cate

'Nothing I think I'm just a bit tired' Bridget replied

'I have just been speaking with the nurse and she said you can go home in an hour'

When Bridget got home she saw Jim sat in his chair. He walked up to her and hugged her

'I've missed you all' Jim told them

They all sat down on the sofa and took pictures of the baby.

'Who's going to look after the baby while I'm at school?' Bridget asked

'The school crèche said they would look after her, you can go and visit at break and dinner' Cate told her. 'Ed Gibb told me he wants you back at school on Monday for a test'

Cate, Jim, Kerry and Rory left the living room so Bridget and Kyle could spend some time with Bryony.

'Can't believe she was born on the first anniversary of my dad's death' Bridget said nearly crying

'hey' Kyle said ' don't get upset, there's only one thing we all know that's going to happen'

'What is it?' Bridget asked

'That we are all going to die. God just wanted another angel when he took your dad.'

Cate and Kerry overheard the conversation and started to cry. Jim hugged them and told them it is okay.

That night Bridget held Bryony and looked at her. She didn't look like Kyle at all, she looked more like Donny!


	18. Back to school again

It was Bridget's first day back at school since having Bryony. She didn't want to go back; everyone kept looking at her, and whispering to their friends and laughing. She was no longer popular, and this was Bridget's worst nightmare. People kept sending her notes, horrible notes.

'_I heard you had the baby. I bet it's really ugly. And is it true that Kyle might not be the dad? I hope the baby dies just like your dad._

_Love Sara _

_xxx_

The notes made Bridget cry. It was all her fault. She should never have slept with Kyle or Donny. But she had, and there was nothing she could do about it.

When she got home she saw Kyle sat on the sofa nearly crying.

'Hey Kyle what's wrong?' Bridget asked

'Am I B... Bryony's dad?'

Bridget didn't answer

'I want a paternity test' he told her. 'Tell Donny he needs one too'

'how do you know about Donny?'

'The whole school knows' Kerry butted in

Bridget booked an appointment for them.

They took a swab of saliva form Kyle's, Donny's and Bryony's mouth. They would get the results back in a few days.

A few days later

The results had arrived Donny and Kyle sat on the sofa both feeling anxious. Bridget slowly opened the envelope. She took the piece of paper out.

'_Dear Miss Hennessey _

_Here are the results to the paternity test._

_Donny Doyle is the father of Bryony Hennessey _

_Remember that DNA tests are 100% reliable._

_Yours sincerely _

_Lucy Moore_

_Head of Dna Detroit_

'Bridget I don't want anything to do with you or this baby' Kyle said as walking out of the door

When he got outside he broke down, he hoped that the baby was his, he loved her with all his heart.

'Kyle, Kyle wait' Bridget shouted, 'I love you'

'I love you too, but I can't bring up someone else's baby. Goodbye Bridget,'

'Kyle don't go' said Bridget with tears pouring from her eyes.

'Bridget I can't be with you or the baby too. I am only here for one more day then I go back in the army. I'm sorry here have a bank card, buy stuff what the baby needs and I will pay for it'

'I don't want a bank card' Bridget shouted while throwing the card at Donny 'I want Bryony to have a dad.'

Donny walked out of the house.

A few minutes later the phone rang it was about the DNA test results.

'We have the test results in our lab, please can you come up tomorrow at 4 and we will tell you them'

'But I got a letter through the door today saying that Donny's the dad.'

'We didn't send you a letter'

'it says Dear Miss Hennessey

Here are the results to the paternity test.

Donny Doyle is the father of Bryony Hennessey

Remember that DNA tests are 100% reliable.

Yours sincerely

Lucy Moore

Head of Dna Detroit'

'sorry but Lucy Moore isn't the head of our company, we don't have a Lucy Moore working for us'

'Okay then bye'

Bridget put the phone down and thought would do a thing like this, Sara? No how would she know about the paternity test, Kerry? No she wouldn't do a thing like this... or would she?

When Cate came home Bridget showed her the letter.

'Kyle isn't the dad?' Cate asked

'I don't know because this came through the post today and I just got a phone call saying they haven't sent a letter and the results are in their lab'

'so Kyle might not be the dad Donny might be. Someone sent you this letter but the results are in their lab'

'Yes'

'one min I recognise the writing at the bottom'

Cate went upstairs to talk to Kerry. She showed her the letter.

'Do you have anything to do with this' Cate asked

'No'

'But it's your handwriting at the bottom'

'So'

'Come on Kerry you're cleverer than this, tell me why did you do it?'

'For payback. When she I went to see dad she had put down some flowers with a little letter, I read the letter and it said that she doesn't know who the dad is. So the night when she came home from hospital she said to herself that Bryony looks more like Donny than Kyle. So I told Kyle and he asked for a paternity test, so I decided to hurt Bridget by writing fake results so Kyle would leave her. Now she knows how I felt.'

'Kerry that wasn't a nice thing to do'

Cate walked downstairs to tell Bridget. she told Bridget not to be angry and just forgive her.

Kerry came down

'sorry Bridget'

'I'm sorry too for sleeping with Kyle'

'you already said sorry for that'

'I know but I feel really bad'

Kerry went back upstairs and Bridget sat on the sofa holding Bryony.

'I am so lucky to have you' Bridget told her.

Bryony started to cry

'shhh it's okay' Bridget said while walking around the room

But Bryony still wouldn't stop crying. Kerry came down to see what the noise was about

'She won't stop crying' Bridget said

'let me try'

Bridget handed the baby over to Kerry

'Support the head' said Bridget

A few minutes later Bryony had stopped crying

'super aunt Kerry stopped her from crying'

'Maybe you should be her mum' Bridget said while running upstairs crying

Kerry followed with the baby in her arms

'you're a good mum' Kerry said trying to make her sister feel better

'I'm not I can't stop her from crying'

'you just need to try different things, don't just give up after you have walked around for a minute'

Kerry handed Bridget Bryony and left the room.

Later on Cate checked on them both. Bryony was laid in Bridget's arms asleep, Bridget was laid on the bed also asleep. Cate took the baby from Bridget and put her in the cot.


	19. who's the daddy?

It was 3am Bryony had been crying for an hour no one could stop her. She had tried feeding, changing, burping and loving but nothing would stop her. Everyone was awake apart from CJ and Jim who sleep in the basement.

'Try singing to her' Rory joked

'Don't think so why don't you?'

'Because she's your mistake'

'Rory Joseph Hennessey doesn't ever say that again. Now you can sing to her' Cate told him

'Little angel close your eyes

Along with stars in night skies

Birds are sleeping like you should be

So go to sleep peacefully' Rory sang

The baby stopped crying so everyone went back to bed.

That afternoon Bridget called Kyle and Donny to tell them that she finds out the real test results this afternoon and to see if they want to go.

Bridget is with Donny and Kyle to see who the baby's dad is.

'the results are in this envelope' said the lab technician.

Bridget slowly opened the envelope.

Kyle and Donny where shaking and sweating with nerves.

'Kyle's the dad' Bridget shouted while jumping up and down

'Congratulations' Donny said before walking out of the room.

'Is the wedding still on?' Bridget asked Kyle

'Yes!' Kyle said as he walked over and kissed her

Kyle and Bridget held hands as they left the lab.

When Bridget came back Rory handed the baby to her

'By the way she's left you a little present' Rory said before running up the stairs.

Bridget put the baby on the mat and undid the diaper.

'I can't do it' Bridget said moving away from Bryony

'Yes you can' Kyle said trying to give her confidence

'I don't mean that I mean I can't look after this baby'


	20. I love you just the way you are

'What do you mean you can't look after this baby?' Kyle asked

'I want to give the baby up for adoption' Bridget replied

'I will help you look after the baby; we will buy a house of our own, I will get a job while you stay at home. We will be like a proper little family'

'But I don't want that. I want to have fun, I want to go out when I want to and not have to worry about finding a babysitter'

'I don't want to be with the person that gave my daughter up for adoption'

'Well I don't want to be with someone that doesn't want what I want'

'You can't always have everything your own way'

Bridget stormed off and started to cry,

'Bridge I didn't mean what I said, I will do whatever you want to do, even if it means putting Bryony up for adoption' Kyle said feeling guilty

'Are you sure?'

'Definitely. I love you. I want whatever you want, if it's a trip to New York for our honeymoon or living in a caravan for the rest of our lives'

'I don't want to give Bryony up for adoption; I want what you said earlier about the house and you getting a job and me staying at home. I want to be a family.

'and about the New York thing, you can go as long as you don't spend too much money'

'well I can't promise anything, maybe I should be more like Kerry, you know hardly ever goes shopping, kind of boring.'

' you don't need to change, I love you just the way you are'

**Authors note:**

**Okay I'm sorry this chapter is short and may be a little rushed. Thanks to the reviewers (if that's a word!) I am going to leave this story at a point where I can add another chapter if I want to. Hope you liked it **

**Kayleigh **


	21. Authors Note

Okay so this is a quick author's note to say that I AM going to be writing more chapters (yay) don't when it will be because I have just started going back to school (haven't been there a week and already hating it) and I'm going to have loads of homework to do so I won't be updating very often, so please review with ideas because I am stuck what to write. so far I have nothing so I will accept any ideas even if you think they are rubbish or they are really short, so thanks to the people that reviewed the chapters before this one and I hope that you will like these next chapters, oh one last thing there will be nine or ten of them.

Kayleigh

Ps. Sorry I said this was going to be a short authors note when really it's not


	22. Of boyfriends and rings

**So here's the first chapter of the nine I am writing. Hope you like it please review**

Bridget walked through the door, Bryony in her arms and Kyle stood behind her,

'Mom we have some news'

'Go on Beach what is it?'

'Me and Kyle are engaged'

'I know I was there when he proposed'

'But now he's bought me a ring' Bridget said while showing her the ring.

'It's beautiful' Cate said, 'it looks very expensive'

'Price doesn't matter' said Kyle and kissed Bridget

They sat on the sofa and spoke about the wedding, 'I want a big white wedding' Bridget told them, 'with a long white dress and 3 little bridesmaids and snow, it has to be snowing and in and old English church, and the reception at a hotel, where the guests can sleep over and obviously a limo, or maybe a horse drawn carriage, I like the horse idea better'

Kerry walked through the door with a boy stood behind her, 'Mom I have someone I want you to meet' she told them, 'this is Jay my boyfriend' Kerry and Jay walked in the house and joined the others on the sofa, 'this is my mom Cate, and my sister Bridget and her boyfriend Kyle ...' Kerry didn't get to finish off the sentence as Bridget butted in, 'fiancé Kyle' 'this is her fiancé Kyle and their daughter Bryony, and my brother Rory is upstairs or somewhere' Kerry said pointing to each one, 'Hi' Jay greeted, everyone was silent, 'anyone want a drink' Cate said breaking the awkward silence, 'Jay, Kyle?' she asked, 'No thanks' said Jay and Kyle, Bryony started to cry, so Bridget patted her back and shushed her.

'So Jay, do you live around here' Cate asked curiously

'I live a few blocks away' he replied

'How did you meet Kerry?' she asked

'We're both in drama club and we had to do a scene together'

Noticing that Jay was starting to feel uncomfortable Bridget changed the subject

'So do you think we should get Bryony christened?'

'It's up to you' Cate replied

'I think we should' said Kyle

'Yeah we will, Kerry please will you be a godmother'

'I'd love to' Kerry replied

'I've got to go now bye' Jay said while walking to the door,

Kerry followed, 'I really like you' he told her, 'I like you too' she replied and they kissed, meanwhile Cate and the others were talking about them, 'I like Jay' Cate told them, 'yeah they look cute' Bridget replied, 'I think she's got over me and you getting married' said Kyle, as Kerry walked in the room went silent, 'were you talking about me and Jay?' she asked, 'yeah but only how cute you looked together' Bridget said and made her blush.

**And that's the end of the chapter sorry it's short I have writers block still, so please tell me ideas for the next chapter it isn't going to be the wedding or the christening yet **


	23. Bryony's First Christmas

**A Christmas chapter! I won't be updating this on much as I am focusing on two different fanfics **

It was Christmas day; Bridget was holding Bryony and walking down the steps to see if Santa had been. Bryony was dressed in a little Santa costume with a matching hat that jingled when she moved her head.

Downstairs Cate was sat on the sofa while Kerry and Rory were opening presents, 'I wish dad was here' Kerry wished, 'So do I' Cate agreed, 'but God needed another angel' Bridget walked into the living room and sat on the floor with Kerry and Rory, Bryony on her knee. 'Wow thanks mom' Rory said holding up a Michigan football shirt like the one Paul used to wear, Cate smiled for once since Paul's death her family looked like they were having fun. Bridget held a present in front of Bryony, she looked at it and giggled more interested in the silver sparkly wrapping paper than the present inside. She helped her open it and inside was a rattle; it was round, clear and had a blue handle with multi-coloured balls inside. 'Bryony looks so cute in her Santa costume' Kerry cooed, 'I know' Bridget replied

When all the wrapping paper had been put in the bin, presents had been moved to the side Cate started to make dinner while Bridget rang Kyle who was spending Christmas with his family but would come later, Kerry was looking after bryony and Rory was upstairs playing on his new video game.

'Dinner's ready' Cate shouted up the stairs, Rory ran down the steps and sat at the table with the rest of his family including Jim and CJ, 'Do you want to cut the turkey?' Cate asked her dad, 'Paul used to do it' Jim nodded and took the knife and began to cut it, 'before we eat I would like to thank my dad for helping me through this year and the last one, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you' Cate said nearly crying, 'Can we eat now?' Rory moaned. Cate nodded.

Cate the plates on top of each other and put them in the sink while the others went and sat on the sofa to play charades. It was CJ's turn first he stood waving and then flapped his arms, everyone was trying not to laugh including Kyle who had arrived minutes earlier, 'we all give in' said Cate, 'Bye Bye Birdie' CJ told them, 'Ohh' said Bridget acting like she understood,

It was getting late Jim had gone to bed, CJ was asleep on the sofa, Kerry was helping Cate tidy the house and Bridget was saying bye to Kyle, 'you coming tomorrow?' Bridget asked, 'If I'm invited' Kyle replied, 'You're always invited here' Bridget told him, 'before I go I have one last thing to do' he said pulling a piece of mistletoe from his coat pocket and held it above their heads, he moved in closer and they kissed, 'oooh' Rory said teasingly, 'shut up' Bridget replied pulling away, 'Thanks mama H' Kyle said walking out of the door, 'and I'll see you tomorrow' and walked out of the house.

**Sorry for the crap ending I couldn't think how to end it. I won't be updating this much as I am focusing on two different fanfics but this will be the next one. **


End file.
